


The Morning Thereafter

by jooniechims



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniechims/pseuds/jooniechims
Summary: just a very short fluff fic of dante and v because i ship them so hard, and you should too.sign this petition here to get started





	The Morning Thereafter

It was a quiet morning with the sunshine flooding into the room from the open balcony door and gentle winds caressing the light grey cotton curtains that partially covered it. Dante woke up from the light that hit his face. His arms were wrapped around V’s waist underneath the sheets, legs tangled with slimmer ones at the bottom of the bed. The soft sound of the tattoo-clad man’s breaths almost soothing Dante back to sleep. Figuring it wouldn’t hurt to wake the other up, as it’s well past noon, he starts to wake up V.

“Hello, sunshine.”

V stirred in his sleep at the sound of his lover’s voice calling out to him. He slowly opened his eyes to look up at Dante’s, whose eyes were full of longing and warmth from the scenery in front of him. He smiled back at him, bringing one of his hands out from holding V’s waist to caress that beautiful face, his thumb rubbing over the plump lips that curled into a smile. 

“I see you still can’t keep your hands off me.” V says with a hint of mischievousness in his voice. 

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me.”


End file.
